Such a bucket is generally known and is used as a household cleaning bucket, for example.
The longitudinal sides and the transverse sides transition into one another and delimit the interior of the bucket in the circumferential direction.
In the known bucket, the handle extends in the transverse direction and can pivot in the longitudinal direction. The handle is hinged to the two longitudinal sides of the bucket that are opposite one another in the transverse direction.
The upper rim of the bucket forms a spout, for example having a beak-shaped drip projection, it being possible for the contents of the bucket to be poured out over this upper rim when required.
However, it should be noted here that such a known bucket is often less than satisfactory to handle, in particular when the bucket has a large capacity and is filled to its maximum, and is therefore also very heavy. When carrying the bucket, the user has to rotate the hand being used to carry the bucket by 90° with respect to the natural hand position, in order to be able to securely grip the handle that extends in the transverse direction.
However, the natural hand position is when the palms of the hands face one another and the body of the user, with the thumbs of each hand thus pointing substantially forward.
In practice, there are two possible ways of carrying the known bucket. Either the back of the hand has to be rotated to the front and the palm has to be rotated to the back in order to be able to grip the bucket, or vice versa, such that the palm faces forward and the back of the hand faces backward. Both are ergonomically disadvantageous and can impair the user's health by causing tension in the shoulder and/or arm and/or hand, for example, particularly when the bucket is used regularly.
Carrying the bucket in front of the body also leads to tension, in particular in the back, and is extremely uncomfortable for the user.
If the contents of the bucket are poured out over the upper rim of the bucket, too powerful and/or too wide a stream is often created, which is difficult to handle, especially in private households.
In private households, buckets are usually emptied into small, conventional household sinks or toilet bowls. A too powerful and/or too wide stream is difficult to control and direct. When the bucket is emptied, some of the contents may be spilled, making the area around the sink or toilet bowl undesirably dirty.